Pokemon GarnetJade Version
by Fuanamon
Summary: My story is in script form and in center typing, so don't be surprised to see that like the two other people who are SOOO closed-minded. The story is about a girl named Casta who's not really much of a trainer...then their's the annoying power of Jadamen.
1. Pokemon Garnet Chapter 1

"Pokemon Garnet/Jade Version"

Pokemon Garnet Chapter 1:

…

…..

...

… "(YAAAAWWWWN)" …

As the young girl wakes, she slowly extends her left hand towards the nightstand and grabs her small sleek glasses. She puts them on and walks down the stairs still wearing her pink, ruffled nightgown.

Casta: "Good morning Mom."

Catalanne: "Hello Sweetie."

Casta: "What's f'r breakfast?"

Catalanne: "Eggs and pancakes."

Casta: "Oh…"

…

Catalanne: "Is there something wrong?"

Casta: "No."

The young girl, Casta, was staring at her mother, Catalanne, with a slight blush in her face, and then she stared down at the table, drooping her head. Her mother couldn't stand to look at her daughter in that way, but she didn't feel to bother her.

Three hours later, Casta was sitting in the far visual right of her geography class.

Teacher: "Today class, we'll be learning about the geographical features of the Hiyona Region. Ninety-four percent of the Hiyona Region is basically an archipelago that includes many tiny islands off the coast of..."

Schruwaun: "Wuz the answer t' numb'r two?"

Casta: "The answer's, 'to the north.'"

Schruwaun: "Ya, ya. Aaaand wuz the answer t' numero cinco?"

Casta: "(Whispering) I CAN'T GIVE YOU **ALL** THE ANSWERS!"

Schruwaun: "C'mon! Just one mo'."

Casta: "**NO!****"**

Teacher: "CASTA?"

Casta: "Yes...Ma'am?"

Teacher: "How is Numel able to withhold to heat of the Magmro Plains?"

Casta: "Uuuuhhhh..."

Teacher: "Exactly, you spend so much time talking you can't even hear. DETENSION YOUNG LADY!"

Casta repeatively bangs her forehead into her small middle-school-sized desk.

Casta: "(Murmuring to herself) Darn it, darn it, darn it, darn it, darn it..."

...

Later, when Casta arrived at the porch of her home, her mother standing in front of the door, furious.

Catalanne: "WHY—ARE—YOU—LATE?"

Casta: "...Detention..."

Catalanne: "You know what; you're giving the Lillipup a bath tonight! Then you'll go strait to bed!"

Casta: "Aaaawwww..."

At around 8:30pm was the time Casta started the tub for Lillipup. It took a while for the water to warm, so the Lillipup was barking, hopping up and down in boredom.

Lillipup: "Grrr...LIPUP!"

Casta: "Why are you SOOO diiirrrty? You smell like fish."

Lillipup: "Lilli..."

Casta: "I really hope tomorrow doesn't suck as much as today."

So she went to bed with the day ending about the same as most other days.


	2. Pokemon Jade Chapter 1

Pokemon Garnet/Jade Version

Pokemon Jade Chapter 1.5

Jadamen: "Sluglu! Glue squirt!"

Sluglu is a Pokemon of the Hiyona Region. It has the appearance of a slug with yellow and red stripes on its back, and it squirts toxic glue from its mouth. Sluglu is a Poison/Bug type.

Iris: "Fracture! Use Dual Chop!"

Fraxure is a Pokemon of the Unova Region. Its top half is green and the bottom half is an earthly grey. Two long horizontal fangs stick out from the back sides of its mouth. Fraxure is a Dragon type.

Sluglu: "Guluu...(SQUIRT)!"

Fraxure: "FrrrrAXURE!"

CRASH!

Fraxure groans, sitting stuck from the tight, sticky glue. Sluglu squeals in praise as Iris droops in agony of defeat.

Jadamen: "YA-HA-haha...!"

Iris: "Here, take this...WHAAAAAA!"

Jadamen: "Fangz a lot! And if you excuse mua, I'll destroy the rest of the trainers on this puny island. WHOZ NEXT!" 

Jadamen walked around in small circles, searching for his next victim, while also watching Iris walking to seaport in disappointment.

Iris: "Fraxure, return. I'll be watching you, Jadamen. Nrrr..."

Jadamen: "Ya, ya. You there! Kid with the white n' blue polo! I challenge you."

Nerdy Kid: "Uh...ya about that...

Jadamen: "Shut up and battle me, pipsqueak."

Right then and there, a large, tall man with a white, nappy beard walked over to the two kids with a very scary look on his face.

Gym Leader Monroff: "HEY KID! What's yur name?"

Jadamen: "...Ja-Jadamen..."

Gym Leader Monroff: "Not so tuff now, are you?"

Monroff was the Gym Leader of the Hiyona City Gym. He had a deep countyfolk accent that gave him the voice of a Texan sheriff.

Gym Leader Monroff: "Now get outa' here or I'll challenge you."

Jadamen left, scurrying on his two shaking knees.

Jadamen: "Return Sluglu, RETURN!"

Sluglu: "Sluuu...(TZAP)!"

Sluglu was barely able to make it to his Poke Ball.

Nerdy Boy: "Thank you, sir."

Gym Leader Monroff: "All in a day's work."


	3. Pokemon Garnet Chapter 2

Pokemon Garnet/Jade Version

Pokemon Garnet Chapter 2:

...

...

...

Casta: "Uuuggghhh..."

The sun was glaring through bedroom window; the lovely sound of Spearose tweeting in the background. Casta pick her glasses off the nightstand and slowly jogged down the stairs. The crispy aroma of bacon and eggs wafted in the air, steaming from the cooking oil splashing in the pan. Lillipup charged downstairs, barking and begging for a slice of bacon.

Lillipup: "Grrrlipup!"

Catalanne: "Aww...you're sooo cute."

Lillipup: "LILLI! (Licking.)"

Casta: "Mom, that's MY bacon."

Catalanne: "Look at his face and tell me he doesn't deserve bacon."

Casta stare right into the Lillipup's dark blue-black eyes and said, "He doesn't deserve bacon...I DO!"

Catalanne: "Okay, I get it, it's your bacon, sorry."

Lillipup: "Lilli...purururp..."

Casta ate her breakfast and walked out the door to go to school. Lillipup trailed her to the fence and moaned when she hopped on her bike and rode off.

...

The dirt road was covered in gravel; Casta could feel the wind in her face.

...

A striking ominous noise came from some trees to the side of her.

(Tree ruffling.)

...

It seems like it's following her.

(Schrrr...)

...

The noise is getting louder!

(TCHSHRRR...!)

...

A WEIRD LOOKING BUSH JUMPED OUT AND ATTACKED! CASTA GRABBED HER ONLY OTHER POKE BALL.

Casta: "AHHH!"

Casta curve shot the Poke Ball; it hit the ground, and then a Foonsligro was released. Foonsligro is a mushroom-like Hiyona Region Pokemon that can decompose almost any dead organism. Foonsligro is a Grass/Poison type.

Casta: "I need your help 'Foonsi'!"

Foonsligro: "Foonsli, FOONSLI!"

"Foonsi" was the nickname that Casta gave her Foonsligro.

Casta: "FOONSI, USE HEADBUTT!"

Foonsligro: "FOOOOOONSLIGRRROOO!"

Foonsligro rammed her head into the moving bush's middle-section. The bush pounced back from the velocity. But then, the bush's two wood-black, arm-like branches extended from out of its leafy exterior and started punching Foonsi in the face.

Tity-punch to the face! Sorry, sorry...got off track.

Back to the story...

Foonsi: "EEEUUUuuuooo (Fading scream) ..."

Casta: "Foonsi, are you okay?"

Foonsi: "..."

Foonsligro fainted. Casta quickly grabbed ahold of her bicycle handle and peddled the other direction; back towards her home.


	4. Pokemon Jade Chapter 2

Pokemon Garnet/Jade Version

Pokemon Jade Chapter 2.5

It was about 7:30 in the morning and Jadamen was camping, sitting around a small fire on an island out of town. Him and is Salaswamt, a brown, swampy-purple-striped Salamander of the Water/Fire type, shivered in the chilly breeze. He was waiting for the Pokemon to wake so he could start his long daily training. He's been Region hopping North America for the past 3 years, training his 4 Pokemon to the brink. His Pokemon party included Sluglu, Salaswamt, Zweilous, and Whirlipede. He spent a lot of his journey in the Unova Region; only gaining 3 Gym Badges, but he perceived to try and gain more power as a trainer to defeat any weaklings in his way.

"I'm freezing my ears off, I can't even feel my hands...," Jadamen exclaimed wishing he had thicker gloves. (This suggestion of writing like everyone else and not being creative by writing in script was suggested by "Illusion fox." ...I hate this...)

Salaswamt: "Sala...Brrr...(Shiver)."

Jadamen: "I hate th-this—it's s-s-s-sooo—c-c-c-cold."

Salaswampt turned his head to the right, watching the second person of the morning biking up the shore. It was a young girl with blonde hair, tiny glasses, and wearing a school uniform. She appeared to be gasping for air as if she were biking for a while. Once Salaswamt saw the stampede of moving bushes trailing behind her, he tugged on his master's sleeve to try and get his attention.

Jadamen: "What is it?"

...

Jadamen: "WHAT THE?"

Casta: "EEEK! HELP!"

Jadamen stood up in pride and shouted, "THE JADAMASTER IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Salaswamt started running in fear, not looking back.

Jadamen: "Where d' you think you're going? We got ourselves a **GIRL** t' save! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Jadamen grabbed his Salaswamt by the arm and threw him in front of the action.

Jadamen: "Salaswampt, Scald those demonic bushes to their graves!"

Salaswampt: "S-S-S-SALEEEK! SWAAA!"

Salaswampt used Scald, burning most of the animated bushes to piles of mush.

Jadamen: "NOW ATTACK THE LAST TWO WITH EMBER!"

Salaswampt: "GrrrAAAHHH!"

Salaswamt finished the stampede with Ember, shriveling their dark green leaves to dust. The girl hit the brakes on her bike, stopping right in front of a tree. She walked up to Jadamen with a nutral expression on her face. Jadamen was smirking in heroism.

Casta: "Thank you."

Jadamen: "Oh you-are-welcome. It was all me, of course."

Salaswamt grunted when his master took all the credit.

Jadamen: "Hey pretty lady, what's your name?"

Casta: "Casta, yours."

Jadamen decided to speak in a French accent to sound more romantic.

Jadamen: "My name's Jadamen. My Pokemon go through the _finest_ of training. You know, I **AM** the receiver of **THREE** Unova Gym Badges."

Casta: "That's amazing, cuz when I tried to battle just one of those weird bushes, my little Foonsligro couldn't make it..."

Jadamen: "Is it okay?"

Salaswamt: "Ughhh..."

Casta: "It just...fainted."

Jadamen: "I have a Revive riiight here."

Casta released her Foonsligro, then Jadamen smoothly took out the green, diamond-shaped Revive and popped it in the little mushroom's mouth. Salaswamt wish he was getting this type of treatment.

Foonsi: "Foonziii..."

Jadamen: "Aww...It's so cute."

Salaswamt: "Rrrrr...(Griefing under his breathe)"

Casta: "I have t' go now, bye."

Jadamen: "Goodbye, be careful!"

...

Jadamen: "Don't ever do that again. You better thank God she didn't notice that, or else. Get'in the ball."

Jadamen returned Salaswamt to his Poke Ball, put out the fire, and walk away.


End file.
